kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaurs (Cars) (Franchise) (NatureRules1 Style)
NatureRules1's movie-spoof of Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3. Cast * Lighting McQueen - Iguanodon * Sally Carrera - Iguanodon * Mater - Kosmoceratops * Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Corythosaurus and Qantassaurus * Mack - Stegosaurus * Chick Hicks - Utahraptor * Strip Weathers (aka The King) - Tyrannosaurus rex * Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Tyrannosaurus rex * Tex Dinoco - Ornithomimus * Red - Argentinosaurus * Sheriff - Pyroraptor * Doc Hudson - Suchomimus * Luigi and Guido - Edmontosaurus and Parasaurolophus * Sarge - Triceratops * Fillmore - Hesperornis * Ramone - Microceratus * Flo - Microceratus * Lizzie - Compsognathus * Van and Minny - Therizinosaurus * Mia and Tia - Leaellynasaura * Fred - Mosasaurus * Stanley - Sinoceratops * Finn McMissle - Dimorphodon * Holley Shiftwell - Kosmoceratops * Professer Zundapp - Hybodus * Rod Redline - Cimexomys * Francesco Bernoulli - Carnotaurus * Grem - Chirostenotes * Acer - Hesperonychus * Miles Axlerod - Spinosaurus * Cruz Ramirez - Nyctosaurus * Jackson Storm - Giganotosaurus * Sterling - Ankylosaurus * Natalie Certain - Euoplocephalus * Smokey - Oviraptor * Miss Fritter - Deinosuchus * Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Tenontosaurus * Me-Me Van - Rugops * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Tropeognathus * Two of the RVs - Icaronycteris and Microraptor * Elvis - Changchengornis * Unlucky Cars - Darwinius * Injured Blue Car - Iguanacolossus * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Iguanodons * Security Guard #1 - Xianglong * Kori Turbowitz - Dsungaripterus * Alien in Lightning's Imagination - Cretoxyrhina * Harv - Beelzebufo * Snot Rod, DJ, Wingo and Boost - Dromaeosaurus, Deinonychus, Velociraptor, and Achillobator * Train - Hypacrosaurus * Car Reporter #1 - Saltasaurus * Japanese Car Reporter - Anzu * Jay Limo - Opthalmosaurus * Sven 'the Governator' - Zanabazar * Car Reporter #2 - Saurolophus * Tractors - Pachyrhinosaurus * Frank - Pachyrhinosaurus * Security Guard #2 - Palaeosaniwa * Bob Cutlass - Cameroceras * Darrel Cartrip - Troodon * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Cronopios and Purgatorius * Albert Hinkley - Vegavis * Two other RVs - Didelphodon and Deltatheriudium * Dinoco Helicopter - Pteranodon * Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - Elasmosaurus * TJ Hummer - Lambeosaurus * Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Sinornithosaurus * One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Shantungosaurus * One of the unlucky cars - Darwinius * One of the RV's - Alphadon * Car who gets vaporized by alien - Dolichorynchops * Lightyear Blimp - Quetzalcoatlus * Two of the Rusty Cars - Tsintaosaurus and Rhabdodon * Peterbuilt - Castorocauda * Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - Onchopristis and Xiphactinus * Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Mystacina * The King's Pit Crew - Tyrannosaurus rex * Ferarri's Friends - Tapejara * Woody Car - Tarbosaurus * Buzz Lightyear Car - Dawndraco * Hamm Car - Pentaceratops * Mike Car - Struthiomimus * Sulley Monster Truck - Ceratosaurus * The Abominable Snowplow - Caudipteryx * Flik Car - Ptilodus * P.T. Flea Car - Patagopteryx * Circus Dinosaurs (Cars/Bugs) - (Styracosaurus; as Dim), (Telmatosaurus; as Rosie), (Oryctodromeus; as Tuck and Roll), (Diplodocus; as Manny and Gyspy), (Dallasaurus; as Francis), (Nothronychus; as Heimlich) and (Sarcosuchus; as Slim) * Lightning Bug Car - Nemicolopterus * Topolino (Luigi's uncle) - Edmontosaurus * Topolino (Luigi's mother) - Edmontosaurus * Tomber - Protoceratops * Siddeley - Basilemys * Leland Turbo - Sinraptor * Alexanader Hugo - Chasmosaurus * Victor Hugo - Daspletosaurus * The Queen - Brachiosaurus Category:NatureRules1 Category:Cars spoofs Category:Cars 2 spoofs Category:Cars 3 spoofs